villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cy-Bugs
The Cy-Bugs are a dangerous group of insectoid-like creatures serving as the secondary antagonists of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. The Cy-Bug that Ralph dragged into Sugar Rush is the leader and can be considered the Bigger Bad of the story. Information These menacing creatures are robotic insects, which are a deadly threat to not only their game, Hero’s Duty, but the entire arcade. They know just three things: Eat, kill, multiply. Also in the non-canonical video game version of Wreck-It Ralph, the Cy-Bugs have a leader named the Cy-Bug Queen. Behavior and Intelligence Though shown to display insect-like intelligence and behavior similar with instinctive creatures as they are only driven to eat, kill, and multiply, Cy-Bugs are proven to be the most dangerous amoral antagonistic forces to deal with: Because of some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life as well as good and bad, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures unlike other game characters who are merely villains in their games only, whom are more like a typical Punch Clock Villains and are actually good guys. This forces the heroes of Hero's Duty to constantly battle the bugs to prevent them from destroying the entire arcade. Known Weaknesses Known weakness of these insects is bright light, which can easily (and instantly) attract them. That's why a specialized beacon was created to destroyed all of them at once. Other possible weakness of these monsters is their own ability to devour and absorb anything they hit: Had Cy-Bugs devour soft object or other kinds of objects with low durability, this would drastically reduces the dense of their shells and made them more vulnerable to weaker weapons or enough blunt forces from one's hands or blunt objects. For example, several Cy-Bugs whom mutated due to devouring sweets and cakes in Sugar Rush are easily destroyed by Wreck-It Ralph with his bare hands. Background Cy-Bugs are savage and destructive creatures. As their name suggests, they are robotic bug-like beings with many insect-like qualities, for instance the ability to fly, pitchers, and crab legs. They attack any other living creature that moves, all but their own kind. In hours, they came multiply to hundreds by laying sensitive eggs, that can hatch by even the slightest touch. One of their most dangerous features is their ability to absorb any person or item they devour. It is known that if they eat a living being, that being may become a Cy-Bug as well, as seen in King Candy's case. It is said that Cy-Bugs came from experiments that went wrong. In Heroes' Duty comic, spin-off of Wreck-It Ralph film, that statement was confirmed true: Cy-Bugs initially developed from harmless bio-mechanical toys. Unfortunately, when these toys are under development and found that can be utilized as weapon, everything was beyond control: They were accidentally released and went berserk. All theses facts make the Cy-Bugs dangerous and powerful creatures. Variations Cy-Bugs mutate to mimic the material of whatever they eat, and as a result, there are infinite possibilities for the many subspecies of Cy-bug that could exist. However, the most common mutations are listed below. *'Hatchlings/Juveniles'- The term for larvae, or newborn Cy-bugs. They grow into adulthood within a few minutes. *'Drone Soldier-' This is the basic, unaltered form of an adult Cy-Bug. *'Flying Minion'- Adult Cy-bugs that have adapted specifically for flight. Their wings are significantly larger and sparking with acid green electricity, while their forelegs have shrunk in favor of having longer hindlegs. It has a bee-like stinger. *'Jawbuster'- This form of Cy-Bug has taken on the guise of a jawbreaker. Their armor is enhanced by several layers of impenetrable candy shell, and they fight by tucking into tight balls and rolling at high speeds towards their enemies. *'Zapper'- A Cy-bug that has mutated by eating some form of streetlamp. Its abdomen is a large light bulb that can charge up electrical attacks to launch at foes from a distance. In the video game, it is best defeated by Felix's hammer throw. *'Human and Cy-Bug Hybrid'- A Cy-Bug that has mutated by eating a human, notable hybrid's include Dr. Brad Scott and Turbo. Though both have been killed, these sort of mutations are far more powerful than any Cy-Bug mutation; with better actions and development of speech. These mutations can still be killed though normal ways of killing Cy-Bugs due to their new programming. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph'' The Cy-Bugs first appeared when Ralph stole Markowski's armor and game-jumps into Hero's Duty to earn the Medal of Heroes. After joining the other soldiers, Ralph is forced to battle a large swarm of Cy-Bugs, one of which eats his gun. As Ralph flees from the bugs, another swarm is released out of the tower, and Ralph gets the gamer killed by hiding behind her as another Cy-Bug lunges at them and consumes the first-person shooter. The Cy-Bug next attacks Ralph, but a beacon is set up and the bugs mindlessly fly into the beacon, destroying them all. The leader of the squad, Sergeant Calhoun, berates Ralph for interrupting the first-person shooter and the squad leaves for the next game. Ralph, unwilling to go through the attack again, removes his armor and instead climbs up the tower to get the medal. After punching his way into the tower, Ralph comes upon multiple Cy-Bug eggs. As he avoids stepping on them, he finally earns the Medal of Heroes. General Hologram shows up in a hologram to honor Ralph, only for Ralph to step on a Cy-Bug egg. The bug breaks out of the egg and instantly attacks him, causing both of them to fall into an escape pod and blasting the two off. The bug grows at a rapid egg and tries to consume Ralph, but the jet flies into a different game, Sugar Rush. The jet is damaged by the Cy-Bug and it crashes. The Cy-Bug and Ralph recover from the crash and the bug hits the ejection button, sending them flying out of the jet. While Ralph falls on a tree, the bug lands in the taffy swamp and sinks, leading Ralph to believe it died. Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr., who went looking for Ralph when he disappeared, enter Sugar Rush to destroy the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. Before they enter Sugar Rush, Calhoun has a flashback of a Cy-Bug devouring her fiance when they were about to get married. Calhoun and Felix come upon the damaged jet, where there is no trace of Ralph or the Cy-Bug. Calhoun can't use her tracker to find the Cy-Bug, because the environment of Sugar Rush is jamming her sensors. The two soon fall into nesquick sand, where they have to work together to escape, and they start to fall in love. They repair the jet and use it to fly off, unaware that the Cy-Bug has burrowed underground and has eaten a candy root, causing its armor to turn candy-coated. Calhoun soon abandons Felix when he unintentionally caused her to remember her fiance getting killed by a Cy-Bug, and he is thrown in jail by Sour Bill, the assistant of King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush. Calhoun's sensor starts working again, and she finds that hundreds of Cy-Bugs are in the area, but can't see them. After falling underground, she finds that the candy-coated Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs, and some Cy-Bugs have already hatched. She escapes from the bugs and finds Ralph and Felix during the Random Roster Race, cheering on the young glitch Vanellope. She blames him for bringing the bug into Sugar Rush, confusing him in that he thought the bug died. Right at that moment, the bugs underground all hatch and burst out from the ground and attack. The Cy-Bugs start flying to the finish line, which has a bright shining golden cup on it. Ralph tries to keep them from destroying the finish line by destroying them, but he is distracted when he sees King Candy attacking Vanellope on the large screen. As they fight, Vanellope exposes King Candy as Turbo, from the game TurboTime. After Vanellope escapes from Turbo, the original candy-coated Cy-Bug jumps in front of the evil racer and devours him. As Vanellope drives towards the finish line, more Cy-Bugs burst from the round and knock Vanellope off the track, destroying her kart in the process. The swarm finally manage to destroy the finish line, and the residents of Sugar Rush are evacuated to Game Central Station. Calhoun prepares to bomb the exit, but Vanellope is unable to leave due to being a glitch. Ralph, having realized Cy-Bugs are attracted to light, flies to Diet Cola Mountain to erupt the volcano. Unfortunately, Turbo, having fused with the original Cy-Bug, attacks Ralph and tries to force him to watch Vanellope consumed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Ralph frees himself from Turbo and finally erupts the volcano, and the Cy-Bugs immediately fly into the volcano, obliterating them. Turbo tries to resist the urge to fly into the volcano as well, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he flies into the volcano, killing him and the other Cy-Bugs. Trivia *The Cy-Bugs are loosely based from various insectoid monstrous hostile species such as the Xenomorphs, on the way they reproduce and being social, and the Metroids, especially the way they feed on other beings and become stronger, as seen in the early games of the Metroid series. **Also, the game Hero's Duty is more similar to the game Aliens: Extermination by Sega, both being first-person shooter arcade games. *The Cy-Bugs bear a striking resemblance to some Bug-Type Pokémon, notably Nincada, Ariados, and Galvantula. *It is shown that the Cy-Bug who ate Turbo is actually the same one that Ralph accidentally brought into Sugar Rush while escaping Hero's Duty, since it stowed away into the escape pod with him, and it has the same color scheme when it eats him as when it was seen raising a nest. Turbo himself confirmed this as he gained memories from the Cy-bug that devoured him. *The Cy-Bug's weakness is light is very similar to real life flies' weakness towards bugzappers. *Due to failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between a game and real life, meaning that they are truly malevolent and dangerous creatures, unlike other villain characters that are only villains in their games. This forces the heroes of Hero's Duty to constantly battle the bugs to prevent them from destroying the entire arcade. *The Cy-Bugs are similar to The Dementors of Harry Potter; they are mindless non-beings who gather in mass numbers and kill/devour every living thing in their path. *The Cy-Bugs are inspired by the Sentinels from The Matrix Trilogy due to their flying style and attacks. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Superorganism Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Parasite Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Amoral Category:Genderless Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Mutated Category:Multi-beings Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Ferals Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Game Bosses Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Mutants Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Necessary Evil